1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communications systems, general base station apparatuses, base station apparatuses, and base station status control methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a service is initiated by a network manager, a base station for public communications in a mobile communications system regularly provides the service to respond to a connection request from a user that takes place irregularly.
For example, tasks for initiating by the network manager are performed as follows:
(1) The base stations are installed and various line connections are made, after which the power is turned on and circuits to an upper-layer node are opened to traffic.
(2) Various parameters are set in the base stations via a network or by direct manual entry.
After the settings are incorporated to initiate the base station service, the service continues as much as possible without interruption except when restart is needed due to change in apparatus configuration, failure, etc. Moreover, when dismantling a base station, the base station service is terminated and the power is turned off.
What is described above is an operation for the base station for the public communications, but a basically similar operation is expected for a base station to be installed in a small area such as a home, which base station is called a home base station (Home eNodeB, see Non-patent document 1).
Non-patent document 1: 3GPP TSG RAN #35 RP-070209 Lemesos, Cyprus, 6-9 March 2007 (http://www.3gpp.org/ftp/tsg_ran/TSG_RAN/TSGR—35/Docs/)